Le seul et l'unique Sasuke Uchiwa!
by ange-dechus90
Summary: Naruto se plante dans sa technique et c'est Sasuke qui en subit les effets le pauvre XD
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**** : Le seul et l'unique, Sasuke Uchiwa**

**Auteur :**** Ben... c'est moi qui poste mais c'est kaotu qui écrit n_n**

**Genre :**** Peut-on considérer cette chose comme de l'humour ou de la romance ? Aucune idée.**

**Résumé :**** Naruto se plante dans sa technique et c'est Sasuke qui en subit les effets(le pauvre XD)**

**Couple :**** Euh... Ya un couple là-dedans ?**

**Disclamer :**** Les persos de ****Naruto**** sont pas à moi mais à un type génial qui s'appelle **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_** que j'ai malheureusement dû assomer pour pouvoir les lui emprunter ! Quand à la base de cette histoire elle se trouve dans le tome 6 de ****Mirumo**** dont l'auteur n'est autre que la superbe **_**Hiromu Shinozuka**_**.**

**Note :**** J'ai écrit cette histoire dans le but de rendre la pareille à une amie, j'ai nommé Mi-chan ! J'espère qu'elle souffrira bien en lisant tout ça... Niark Niark XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

Ils se battaient. Encore et toujours. Cette fois-ci c'était pour savoir lequel d'entre eux possédait les meilleures techniques. Enfin, ça s'était la vision des choses de Sasuke. Naruto, lui, voulait tout simplement empêcher un rendez-vous galant entre son éternel rival et sa co-équipière, Sakura Haruno.

Ils en étaient là de leur dispute quand soudain Sasuke décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, il enclencha le Sharingan et, évitant le coup de pied pourtant bien placé de Naruto, lui cracha une Boule de Feu Suprême à la figure(technique Katon spécifique du clan Uchiwa). Naruto voulut parer cette attaque avec son nouveau jutsu de défense, mais il trébucha et loupa l'un de ses signes incantatoires ; résultat : une vague incroyable d'énergie souffla la boule de feu puis revint vers le blond qui s'écroulait lentement au sol sans pouvoir riposter. Sasuke, ayant tout de suite perçu le danger et voyant que Naruto risquait d'y passer, fit un bond extraordinaire et atterit juste devant le blond pour le rattraper par la taille.

Mais il n'avait plus le temps de réagir, et la vague d'énergie qui revenait vers eux le frappa de plein fouet. Sasuke s'évanouit sous le choc, juste sous les yeux de Naruto qui avait vu son co-équipier se jeter sur lui pour le protéger, alors que lui était resté là sans rien faire, impuissant. Le brun inconscient tomba lourdement dans ses bras et le coeur du petit blond faillit manquer un battement tant la situation le déstabilisait. Totalement déconnecté de la réalité, il n'entendit que le cri de Sakura qui accourait vers eux.

Puis Kakashi apparut soudain à leurs côtés avec un sourire idiot derrière son masque, lâchant tout de suite son excuse favorite ; "Désolé les jeunes, je suis en retard car j'ai..." mais il se stoppa net dans sa phrase en voyant l'état de Sasuke et les regards terrorisés de ses deux autres élèves.

"Que s'est-il passé ?!" s'écria-t-il alors, mais Sakura ne laissa pas le temps aux explications ;

"Kakashi-sensei ! Il faut emmener Sasuke à l'hôpital immédiatement !"

Naruto ne bougeait toujours pas, c'était comme si il était simplement témoin de la scène et non acteur de sa propre vie. L'homme aux cheveux argentés ne se le fit pas répéter, et empoigna son élève favori pour le mettre sur son dos. Puis il lança un bref "Suivez-moi" aux deux genins restants et s'élança à travers les arbres jusqu'au village au centre duquel ils trouvèrent l'hôpital central de Konoha. Là un médecin et des infirmières prirent le jeune Uchiwa en charge sous les regards inquiets de Sakura et Kakashi et le regard totalement vide de Naruto. C'est une fois disparu dans le bâtiment qu'un autre médecin vint vers eux leur demander des explications. Naruto ne semblant pas en mesure de parler des événements précédents, se fut Sakura qui lui raconta toute l'affaire, leur sensei écoutant tout aussi attentivement que le docteur. Puis celui-ci repartit comme il était venu et les trois ninjas se retrouvèrent alors seuls.

C'est ce moment-ci que Kakashi choisit pour s'adresser à ses deux disciples :

"Dites-moi Naruto, Sakura, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas pris de repas ensemble ! Que diriez-vous d'allez manger des ramen à Ichiraku ? Je sais que tu les adores Naruto, et puis je ne peux raisonablement pas vous demander de poursuivre l'entraînement aujourd'hui."

Les deux genins acceptèrent sa proposition à contre-coeur, ils n'avaient vraiment pas la tête à ça. Nos trois ninjas se rendirent alors à Ichiraku, célèbre restautant spécialisé dans les ramen. Tandis que Sakura passait les commandes, Kakashi en profita pour questionner Naruto. Il lui demanda de lui résumer le combat dans les moindres détails, et arrêta soudain son jeune élève lorsque celui-ci lui parla de sa nouvelle technique de défense spéciale d'une voix emplie de tristesse.

Il se sentait tellement coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Sasuke ! Bien sûr Sasuke et lui étaient rivaux, mais ils étaient également amis, et jamais Naruto n'aurait eu envie de lui faire du mal ! Et c'est d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir , qu'il tenta de se justifier auprès de son sensei :

"Je... Je ne pensais pas que ça allait se passer comme ça... Il... Sasuke s'est mis devant moi pour me protéger... alors que c'est moi qui aurais dû recevoir ce... cette..."

"Naruto..." le coupa Kakashi, "Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne dois donc pas t'en vouloir pour ça. De plus, je ne pense pas que Sasuke serait ravi d'apprendre que tu pleurniche ainsi juste parce qu'il a pris un coup à ta place."

Cette phrase eu pour effet de remonter Naruto à bloc. Son sensei avait raison, Sasuke n'apprécierait pas le fait qu'il déprime pour si peu. Et puis il en avait vu d'autres, non vraiment, il était inutile de s'inquiéter. A nouveau plein d'entrain, le blond s'écria :

"Allez sensei, commandez-moi un autre bol ! Et après, quand on aura bien mangé et bien bu, on retournera voir Sasuke à l'hôpital, et lui, il nous attendra réveillé et de mauvaise humeur, comme d'hab !"

"Sasuke-kun n'est jamais de mauvaise humeur ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi Naruto !" répliqua Sakura.

Kakashi se contenta de rire derrière son masque, heureux de voir que ses deux élèves étaient redevenus eux-mêmes.

Ils terminèrent donc leur repas dans cette même ambiance, puis après avoir payé l'addition, retournèrent à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Sasuke.

On le leur accorda immédiatement, ce qui fit énormément plaisir à nos deux genins, car pour eux cela signifiait que Sasuke était en bonne santé.

Ils montèrent jusqu'à sa chambre, la 503, et toquèrent à la porte de celle-ci. La voix de Sasuke leur répondit d'entrer. Tiens, bizarre, d'habitude il ne se donnait même pas la peine de répondre. A peine nos trois ninjas furent-ils entrés que Sakura sauta littéralement dans les bras de Sasuke qui était bien réveillé et assis dans son lit, ses jambes recouvertes par les fins draps blancs.

"Sasuke chéri ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !"

"Merci Sakura. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué."

Sakura dessera son étreinte. Que venait-il de dire ?!

L'habituel ténébreux beau gosse surdoué et associable souriait chaleureusement à la kunoichi, et sembla encore plus heureux lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de Naruto et de Kakashi.

Naruto s'approcha de son camarade et rival, et lui demanda :

"Ano... Sasuke, tu es sûr que ça va ?"

"Mais oui, je vais merveilleusement bien, surtout depuis que vous êtes là ! Et c'est surtout grâce à toi, mon petit Naruto adoré !"

O_o [Kakashi]

o_O [Sakura]

O_O [Naruto]

"Ben quoi ?" fit Sasuke.

"AAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'ARRIVES ??!" s'écrièrent Sakura et Naruto en coeur.

"Mais rien du tout voyons, je suis comme d'habitude !" répondit l'intéressé.

"Mon oeil ouais ! En temps normal tu nous aurais accueillis en pestant et pis t'aurais repoussé Sakura et quand je t'aurais adressé la parole tu m'aurais répondu froidement en me traitant de "baka" ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !"

"Vraiment ? Je suis si méchant que ça d'habitude ?"

"Rhaaa mais c'est pas vrai ! Sasuke, pauvre type, reprends tes esprits !" lança Naruto furieux.

_"Excusez-moi, vous êtes de la famille du patient Sasuke Uchiwa ?"

Tous les membres de l'équipe 7 se retournèrent en direction de la porte de la chambre où se tenait un homme à moustache grise et à lunettes dans une blouse blanche.

"On peut dire ça comme ça" lui répondit Kakashi.

"Alors je me présente, je suis le médecin généraliste chargé des cas de traumatismes causés par des techniques ninjas, actuellement en charge du jeune Uchiwa Sasuke..."

"Vous voulez dire que Sasuke-kun a subi un traumatisme à cause du jutsu qu'il a pris de plein fouet ?!" lui demanda Sakura.

"Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air. D'après la description de lui qui m'a été fournie par le service de renseignements ninja de Konoha, il a changé du tout au tout depuis ce terrible accident, et peut-être bien de façon irréversible..."

"NANI ?! Vous voulez dire que Sasuke va rester comme ça pour toujours !!" hurla Naruto.

"Mais c'est affreux !" renchérit Sakura.

"Pas nécessairement..." continua le médecin, " il est possible que les effets s'inversent sous certaines conditions..."

"Sous certaines conditions vous dites..." le coupa Kakashi, "et peut-on savoir lesquelles ?"

"Je n'en sais malheureusement pas plus... Mais je comptais faire part de tout ceci à Tsunade-sama, je suis certain qu'elle trouvera une solution."

"Ha ! Si je comprends une fois de plus notre seule chance de sauver Sasuke c'est de demander à la vieille de nous aider !" répliqua Naruto.

"Me sauver ? Mais je vais très bien voyons, je suis en pleine forme !" dit Sasuke.

"NON ! Tu ne vas pas bien du tout !!" lui répondirent à nouveau Naruto et Sakura en même temps.

"Bon allez ça suffit les jeunes, on ne peut rien faire pour le moment, on va donc se retirer et laisser Sasuke se reposer ici en attendant le verdict de notre Hokage." conclut Kakashi en saisissant ses deux élèves par le col.

"C'est très gentil à vous de vous inquiéter autant pour moi Kakashi-sensei, mais je vous assure que je vais très bien." lui renchérit Sasuke en souriant.

^_^; [Kakashi]

"Au revoir messieurs et mademoiselle, je vous préviendrais dès qu'il y aura du nouveau." termina le médecin.

"Oui, et faites vite je vous en prie (rien que pour me préserver de ces deux gosses)." lui dit Kakashi en s'éloignant de la chambre, traînant toujours derrière lui Naruto et Sakura qui se débattaient.

Cette nuit-là, Naruto dormit très peu, il s'inquiétait énormément pour Sasuke, et il se retournait sans cesse dans son lit en pensant que par sa faute son rival de toujours mais également ami avait totalement changé de personnalité et risquait peut-être de rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Le lendemain, bien qu'il soit fatigué, Naruto fonça tout droit au lieu de rendez-vous habituel de l'équipe 7, où l'attendaient Sakura, semblant elle aussi fatiguée, et -ô miracle- Kakashi qui pour une fois était à l'heure.

"Kakashi-sensei ! Dites-nous vite quelle est la mission d'aujourd'hui qu'on la finisse en vitesse pour aller voir Sasuke !" cria presque le blond surexcité.

"Calme-toi Naruto, il n'y a pas de mission aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous accorde un jour de repos en raison de l'hospitalisation de Sasuke." se contenta de répondre Kakashi.

"Mais... ça veut que l'on peut aller rendre visite à Sasuke dès maintenant ?!" demanda Sakura.

"Mais oui évidemment, allez dépêchez-vous, Tsunade-sama doit déjà être sur place." lança Kakashi qui s'était déjà élancé en direction de l'hôpital.

Les deux genin le suivirent sur-le-champ, pressés de rejoindre le quatrième membre de leur équipe.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte de la chambre 503, ils ne prirent même pas le temps de frapper à la porte et l'ouvrirent à la volée pour découvrir le 5ème Hokage, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit de Sasuke lui-même assis dans ce lit, en grande conversation avec le soit-disant malade. Tout à leur droite se tenait l'homme qu'ils avaient recontré hier.

"Ah..." fit intelligemment Tsunade.

"LA VIEILLE ! Vous avez réussi à guérir Sasuke ?!" gueula comme à son habitude Naruto.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, sale gamin ! Et pour répondre à ta question, sache que pour le moment je n'ai fait que l'observer et le questionner." répliqua Tsunade.

Sasuke se tourna vers les membres de son équipe, et plus particulièrement vers Naruto à qui il sourit avant de lâcher un joyeux :

"Salut Naruto !"

Naruto ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de le regarder, se demandant s'il allait finir ou non par devenir fou à cause de toute cette histoire.

Tsunade n'avait rien perdu de cet échange, et avait bien vu que Naruto n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle se retourna vers le médecin qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête avant de prendre la prendre la parole :

"Tsunade-sama et moi avons peut-être trouvé une solution à ce problème..."

"Hein ? C'est vrai ?! C'est quoi ? Allez dites, c'est quoi, c'est quoi !" s'extasia le réceptacle de Kyûbi.

"Du calme, Naruto ! le sermona Tsunade. Nous n'en sommes pas totalement sûrs, mais il est possible que cette pilule..."

L'Hokage à l'apparence de jeune femme sortit une pilule de couleur orangée de sa poche et la garda au creux de sa main qu'elle tendit à son petit ninja préféré.

"...soit la clé de tout. Je l'avais spécialement créée il y a de cela une trentaine d'années pour la tester sur Jiraya."

"Quoi ?! Vous vous serviez de l'ermite pervers comme d'un cobaye !" s'écria Naruto qui croyait halluciner.

"C'était juste pour qu'il me lâche un peu la grappe... Mais au final, je ne lui ai jamais fait avaler."

"Ouais ben quand même..." fit le kitsune sceptique.

"Mais avant de la donner à Sasuke, je veux m'assurer que c'est bien ce que vous voulez tous."

"Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'on veut ! Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de travailler en équipe avec un Sasuke comme ça !" répondit Naruto.

"Il n'est pas si horrible... Au contraire en discutant avec lui je l'ai trouvé plutôt aimable et sympathique ! Je dois cependant avouer qu'il est assez bavard..."

O_o [Sakura]

^___^;;;; [Kakashi]

O_O;;; [Naruto]

"Sasuke... BAVARD ?!"

Sasuke semblait ahuri par tout ce qui se passait autour de lui ;

"Pourquoi ça vous surprend tellement ? Je ne parlais pas souvent avant ? Moi j'ai le sentiment d'avoir toujours été comme ça, je ne me sens pas différent des autres jours, même s'il est vrai que je ne parviens pas à me rappeler de mon attitude auparavant vis-à-vis de vous et de tous les autres, je..."

"STOOOPP !!!! C'est insupportable ! Sasuke n'a jamais été et ne sera JAMAIS comme ça, je le jure sur mon futur titre de Hokage !" hurla notre héros favori.

"Très bien, très bien ! Mais on va quand même lui demander son avis avant de faire quoi que ce soit..." dit la belle Tsunade.

"Mon avis sur quoi ?" questionna Sasuke.

o_O [Sakura]

^.^;; [Kakashi]

_; [Naruto]

T_T [Le médecin]

-_-; [Tsunade]

...? [Sasuke]

"Il faudrait peut-être apprendre à écouter, mon petit Sasuke..." soupira Tsunade lassée pour de bon.

C'est alors que Kakashi eu un éclair de génie (attention les yeux, ça va flasher !) et demanda soudainement à Sasuke :

"Sasuke, que penses-tu de Naruto ?"

Naruto et Sakura : "Heeiiiiin ?!"

"Naruto ? C'est mon meilleur ami, je l'adore !" répondit le brun toujours assis dans le lit.

Naruto crut qu'il allait s'étouffer... Mais Kakashi enchaîna :

"Et que penses-tu de Sakura ?"

"C'est une fille formidable, elle est très mignonne et je suis fou d'elle !" lui répondit Sasuke.

Sakura crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir... Kakashi quand à lui semblait satisfait des réponses données par son élève.

Naruto se mit à hurler :

"CA PEUT PAS CONTINUER COMME CA !! FAITES LE TAIRE OU JE L'ASSOME !!!!!"

Tsunade choppa la furie orange par le col et lui répliqua :

"Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce qu'on va faire de lui !"

"J'm'en fiche ! Sasuke redeviendra celui qu'il était avant, un point c'est tout !"

Tsunade regarda son futur successeur droit dans les yeux et tenta de soutenir son regard plus qu'obstiné...

...pendant vingt, trente, quarante, cinquante, soixante secondes... puis abandonna en soupirant. Il était décidément bien trop têtu pour elle.

"Très bien... commença-t-elle, Nous allons donc utiliser la pilule sur Sasuke, puisque ça semble tellement important pour vous tous... Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, il est possible que cela échoue ou pire, que les effets donnent un résultat... disons... assez inattendu..."

"Qu'entendez-vous par un résultat assez inattendu, Tsunade-sama ?" demanda Sakura.

"Eh bien... il se peut que Sasuke coure certains risques en la prenant, il pourrait par exemple tomber gravement malade... ou pire..."

"Vous... Vous voulez dire qu'il..."

"Assez parlé de tout ça ! C'est pas en faisant des suppositions et en s'inquiétant sans savoir qu'on pourra sauver Sasuke !" lança farouchement le blondinet.

"Naruto a raison, enchaîna Kakashi, donnons la pilule à Sasuke et... enfin, nous verrons bien ce qui se passera !"

Cette conclusion de la part du jounin mit tout le monde d'accord (sauf Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas compris de quoi il retournait) et Tsunade se lança dans les explications concernant la pilule.

"Tout d'abord il est important que vous sachiez que cette pilule ne doit pas être uniquement mangée par Sasuke."

"Heeiin ?!"

"Je vais la casser en deux et en donner la moitié à Sasuke, et l'autre moitié devra être mangée par la personne qui redéfinira son caractère, c'est-à-dire de préférence par celui ou celle d'entre vous qui le connaît le mieux."

Silence au sein de l'équipe 7. Celui ou celle qui le connaît le mieux ?! Déjà qu'il n'est pas facile d'approcher Sasuke, mais en plus connaître toutes les facettes de son caractère, ses réactions de chaque instant dans les moindres détails, ses pensées les plus intimes... C'est carrément mission impossible !

Ce fut finalement Kakashi qui se décida à reprendre la parole.

"Bon eh bien je propose que ce soit Sakura qui prenne l'autre moitié, après tout cela fait bien 5 ans qu'elle est amoureuse de Sasuke et qu'elle l'observe tous les jours sans relâche."

Sakura rougit à cette phrase, mais en son for intérieur elle se mit à maudir son sensei de déballer sa vie privée comme ça, devant tout le monde !

"Cela me paraît être un bon argument, seulement ça ne signifie pas pour autant qu'elle connaisse entièrement Sasuke..." répondit Tsunade.

"Mais... Personne ne le connaît entièrement... Il est si mystérieux..." répliqua Sakura "...et c'est ce qui fait son charme, d'ailleurs !" ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

"Je ne sais pas..." ajouta Tsunade, "Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu pleurer, par exemple ?"

"Euh... non, jamais." avoua Sakura.

"Ah bon ?" fit Naruto, "Ben moi, je l'ai déjà vu verser une petite larme lors de notre combat contre Haku, mais..."

Tous les autres s'écrièrent d'une seule et même voix : "QUOI ?"

"Ben quoi ? Je sais que c'est pas courant qu'il montre ses émotions, mais..." hésita Naruto.

"Ca voudrait dire que tu en sais plus sur lui que notre chère amoureuse transie, n'est-ce pas Sakura ?" sourit Tsunade.

Sakura ne répondit rien. La pauvre, elle devait vraiment être sous le choc.

"Maah Sakura-chan, n'écoute pas ce que te dis cette vieille sorcière ! Tu sais plein de choses sur Sasuke, c'est évident !"

"Qui t'a permis de m'appeler ainsi, petit insolent ?" gronda l'Hokage.

"Bon sang mais vous allez arrêter, là ?! On n'a toujours pas avancé d'un pouce, et Sasuke est toujours dans le même état ! Puisque c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui y vais !" s'écria le blondinet sérieusement énervé.

"Reste tranquille." répondit Kakashi en le saisissant une fois de plus par le col de son vêtement. "Ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui se chargera de cette mission, car c'en est bien une." ajouta-t-il.

"J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE, JE SAUVERAIS SASUKE MEME SI JE DOIS TOUS VOUS DESOBEIR POUR CA !!!!!!!!!!!" hurla littéralement le réceptacle du démon renard à neuf queues.

BOOM !!

Tous se détournèrent du spectacle que leur offrait le gamin déchaîné pour regarder en direction de la provenance du bruit, c'est-à-dire du lit de Sasuke. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir que ce "boom" n'était autre que le son provoqué par la frappe de Sakura sur le crâne de ce dernier, qui s'était évanoui sous le coup.

"Sa-Sakura-chan ?" balbutia Naruto, qui hallucinait totalement face à cette scène.

Sakura mit du temps à répondre. Le seul bruit perceptible dans la pièce était celui de sa respiration saccadée.

"Il... Il venait de me demander un rendez-vous galant..." couina-t-elle.

T_T [Sakura]

O_O [Naruto]

^_^; [Kakashi]

v_v [Le médecin]

"Ah..." fit Tsunade.

"Bon, au moins, on aura pas besoin de l'endormir pour lui faire avaler la pilule" finit par ajouter Kakashi.

"Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Mais... Même si le Sasuke de maintenant me dit qu'il m'aime... Je... Je ne pourrai jamais m'en réjouir..." pleurnicha Sakura.

"Pfff et moi alors, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais l'affronter en combat singulier, s'il reste comme ça !" répliqua Naruto d'un air à la fois boudeur et tristounet.

"Je suis d'accord avec eux, Tsunade-sama. Laissez Naruto faire. Il connaît Sasuke mieux que quiconque car tous deux sont rivaux depuis bien longtemps déjà." compléta Kakashi.

"C'est d'accord, je vais donner l'autre moitié de la pilule à Naruto, Sakura n'étant de toute manière pas en état d'agir pour le moment." répondit la godaime. "Naruto !" appela-t-elle alors, "Je dois te donner quelques dernières indications avant que tu ne l'avales."Je ne sais quels peuvent être les éventuels effets secondaires de cette pilule, même si c'est moi qui l'ai élaborée. Je te fais cependant entièrement confiance. A toi de jouer maintenant, et ramène-nous le VRAI Sasuke !"

"Vous en faites pas, j'en ai pas l'air mais je suis costaud ! Et puis Sasuke est mon ami, je ne le laisserai pas tomber, quoi qu'il arrive !"

"Mmh, je te reconnais bien là" sourit Tsunade. "Bonne chance à toi !"

"Courage, Naruto !" ajouta Sakura.

"Vas-y, petit. On compte sur toi !" termina Kakashi.

"Yooosh ! Je vais me donner du mal et réussir, vous allez voir ce dont Naruto Uzumaki est capable !"

Puis Tsunade divisa la pilule orange en deux moitiés distinctes, avant d'en donner une à Naruto et de faire avaler la seconde à Sasuke, qui était seulement à demi conscient. Cela eut pour effet de l'assomer pour de bon et, tandis qu'il sombrait dans ce qui semblait être un profond sommeil, Naruto avala l'autre moitié d'une traite et s'évanouit sous les yeux de toutes les personnes restantes.

**Et voilà pour la première partie de l'histoire, laissez des review s'il vous plaît se serai sympa , merci.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses deux magnifiques orbes bleues dévoilées par la levée de ses fines paupières. Il se sentait lourd et avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête.

"Hun... Je suis où, là ? ...On dirait que je flotte dans le ciel..."

"Bienvenue !" s'écria quelqu'un d'une voix stridente !

Notre héros sursauta et se retourna d'un geste vif, effrayé par ce son inconnu. Ce qu'il vit le rassura quelque peu : l'inconnu n'était autre qu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux noirs de jais, affublé d'une combinaison ninja et d'une paire de lunettes de protection.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda le blond le plus poliment possible.

"Moi ? Un simple gardien ! Mais toi, tu es plus important ! Tu es là pour que Sasuke Uchiwa redevienne celui qu'il était jusqu'à présent !" lui répondit le jeune homme en le pointant du doigt et en souriant.

Contaminé par la bonne humeur de ce "gardien", Naruto se sentit revigoré et plein d'entrain, c'est pourquoi il lui répondit d'un ton joyeux :

"Ouais, c'est exactement ça !"

"Héhé ! Mais avant, faut que je te donne deux ou trois p'tits conseils, l'ami !" lança le garçon brun.

Naruto le regarda avec étonnement.

"Première règle du code : Tu devras choisir parmis les 100 Sasuke présents dans son esprit, et ramener ici celui qui te semblera être l'authentique."

"QUOI ?! 100 SASUKEEE ???!!!" s'étrangla Naruto.

"Oui ! Deuxième règle du code : Si tu te trompes et que tu ramènes le mauvais Sasuke, il ne redeviendra jamais comme avant, et en plus de ça je prendrai de ta vie en compensation."

"NANIIII ?! LA MOITIE DE MA VIE ?!!!!"

"Hai ! Troisième règle du code : Tu as deux heures pour retrouver le vrai Sasuke. Passé ce délai, je prendrai la moitié de ta vie et Sasuke sera condamné à rester tel qu'il est."

"Argh... Mais c'est quoi ce fichu code au juste ?!"

"J'en sais rien, on me l'a donné tel quel." répondit le gardien.

_; [Le blond]

^_^ [Le brun]

"Bon bah... Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix." soupira Naruto.

"Exactement !"

"Et ils sont où, ces 100 Sasuke ?" demanda l'Uzumaki.

"Juste derrière cette porte !" répondit tranquillement le garçon en montrant ladite porte du doigt.

"Aaah ok !" fit le jeune blond en riant bêtement, gêné de ne pas avoir remarqué la porte plus tôt.

"Allez vas-y, fonce ! Et ramène le bon Sasuke !" s'écria son nouvel ami en souriant.

"Ouais, compte sur moi !" lui répondit Naruto en prenant la pose "nice guy" avant de s'élancer vers la porte et d'entrer dans une nouvelle pièce.

La première chose qu'il remarqua après avoir refermé la porte, c'est qu'il était face à un océan de Sasuke version chibi !

Tous ces Sasuke le remarquèrent immédiatement et plusieurs d'entre eux prononcèrent son nom. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient vraiment nombreux, et qu'il n'avait que deux heures pour en choisir un et un seul ! Sa deuxième réaction à la vue de cette foule de miniatures fut qu'ils étaient vraiment trop choupi, ces petits Sasuke, et que s'il s'écoutait il en ramènerait bien un à la maison ! Mais non, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, le temps lui était compté et en plus même tout petit et tout mignon, un Sasuke restait un Sasuke !

Mais comment trouver le bon ?! Le seul moyen qui vint à l'esprit de Naruto fut de l'interroger.

"Euh... Sasuke, c'est bien toi ?"

Les centaines de Sasuke lui répondirent en même temps, et parmis ces réponses Naruto put entendre des "oui" dits sur des tons différents ou des "bien sûr" ou encore des "évidemment baka !".

Bon ils répondent pas tous la même chose, c'est déjà ça... pensa notre blond préféré.

"Bien ! Que tous ceux qui n'ont pas dit "baka" dans leur phrase partent !" s'écria Naruto.

Une bonne partie des mini Sasuke s'exécuta.

C'est logique, puisque Sasuke commence toujours par me traîter d'imbécile ! se dit Naruto en son for intérieur.

"2ème question ! Que ceux dans cette pièce qui pensent m'être supérieurs restent !"

A nouveau, un petit groupe de chibi Sasuke se détacha des autres et disparut.

Yoosh ! A ce train-là, je n'aurais pas trop de difficultés à deviner lequel est le vrai !

"3ème question ! Sakura-chan est amoureuse de toi, Sasuke. Si elle vous demande un rendez-vous, l'acceptez-vous ? Si oui, levez la main.

Seuls 5 Sasuke levèrent la main bien haut, et Naruto leur fit signe de partir. C'était peu, et le blond se dit que finalement, ça n'allait peut-être pas être aussi simple...

"Euh... 4ème question... Qui parmis vous aurait bien envie de lire la collection de bouquins de Kakashi-sensei ?"

Seulement 3 Sasuke... Eh ben, ça n'avançait pas bien vite, toute cette histoire...

"Bon, tant pis ! 5ème question ! Qui aime les sucreries et le natto ?"

Cette fois-ci, pratiquemment la moitié des chtits Sasuke leva la main. Naruto était content.

"GYAHAHAHA !!! Vous êtes éliminés ! Bon allez, 6ème question !"

Les petits Sasuke se resserrèrent entre eux.

"Voyons voir... Que ceux qui détestent pas Itachi partent sur-le-champ !"

Et hop, 2 Sasuke de moins... il devait quand même bien en rester une trentaine... et ceux-là avaient l'air d'avoir des personnalités très proches les unes des autres.

Kuso... ça va pas être simple... rumina le jeune shinobi.

"Bon... Ano... Chais pas, moi... Sasuke ! Tu te souviens du jour où on a formé l'équipe 7 ?"

Les Sasuke le fixèrent sans bouger.

"Je... Comment dire... On a fait une connerie ce jour-là..."

20 Sasuke levèrent la main.

"Euh... Quoi ?"

Ces 20 Sasuke répondirent : On s'est embrassés ce jour-là.

"Ouiiiii !! Bon allez tous ceux qui n'ont pas répondu ça, barrez-vous !"

Il resta donc 20 chibi Sasuke.

"Bon ! Les gars, vous mettez du gel ou pas ?"

HEEIN?

"Parce que je connais le secret du vrai Sasuke... Levez la main ceux qui en mettent !"

6 levèrent la main.

"Eliminés !" lança Naruto avec un sourire.

Il est coiffé comme ça depuis sa plus tendre enfance, même quand il se prend pas le vent de face ses cheveux se dressent sans aucune touche de gel ! repensa le blondinet avec amusement.

"Bon... Où en étions-nous déjà ? Ah oui ! Alors... Quelle est la première insulte que tu m'aies dite ?"

Tous les Sasuke levèrent la main.

"Ah... Allez-y dites !"

3 répondirent "baka", 4 "usuratonkachi" et 7 dirent "dobe".

"Ceux qui ont dit baka et usuratonkachi sont éliminés !"

Il resta donc 7 petits Sasuke dans la pièce. Naruto savait qu'il avait déjà passé beaucoup de temps à poser ses questions, il sentait qu'ici le temps s'écoulait différemment. La preuve ? Non pas de l'intuition, juste un sablier placé à côté de la porte d'entrée.

"Quand avez-vous révélé vos sharigan ?"

Seuls trois répondirent du tac au tac "lors de mon combat contre Haku".

Naruto vira donc les "perdants" et observa les Sasuke restants. Plus que trois, mais ils semblaient parfaitement identiques ! Il prit alors des petites pastilles qu'ils avaient gardées dans sa poche et inscrivit dessus les numéros 1, 2, et 3. Puis il les colla sur les mini Sasuke en leur donnant pour seule explication un "c'est pour vous différencier".

"Bon... allez, réfléchissons... ...J'ai trouvé ! Sasuke ! Imaginons que nous soyons en mission et que nous devions rapporter un rouleau très important pour la survie de village ! Je me retrouve sur le point de tomber d'un précipice en même que ce rouleau. Qu'allez-vous sauver en premier ?"

Sasuke 1 et 2 : Euh...

Sasuke 3 : Toi !

"Merci ! Mais... Tu es éliminé, Sasuke n°3 !"

Le petit Sasuke partit donc, une expression de totale imcompréhension encrée sur le visage.

Pour les deux autres, la difficulté semblait demeurer.

Argh... Et moi j'ai plus d'idée, là... pensa Naruto.

"Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Il ne te reste qu'une minute !"

Naruto sursauta. Cette voix... Le gardien ! ...Plus qu'une minute, déjà ?!

"Euh, oui, oui, j'arrive !"

Il se retourna vers les Sasuke restants.

"Je... Je sais ! Sasuke, qui suis-je pour toi ?!"

Sasuke 1 : Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Sasuke 2 : Tu n'es qu'un boulet, doublé d'un imbécile, qui plus est...

"Bon... ça me fend le coeur, mais... Sasuke n°1, tu es éliminé..." répondit Naruto d'une voix morne.

Une fois le second Sasuke parti, Naruto s'empressa de prendre le "vainqueur" dans ses bras non sans quelques protestations de la part de celui-ci, et de filer jusqu'au gardien.

"Ah ! Enfin te voilà !" s'écria celui-ci.

"Pfiouuu... de justesse !"

"Ouaip ! Alors c'est lui, l'heureux élu ?" répondit joyeusement le jeune homme en pointant le chibi Sasuke du doigt.

"Ouiii ! Il est mignon, hein ?" ajouta le blond en levant un peu plus le Sasuke miniature dans ses bras pour le lui montrer.

"J'ai rien de mignon, dobe !" répondit froidement la miniature dont les joues avaient tout de même pris une légère teinte rosée.

"Me traître pas de dobe, teme !" s'écria Naruto en étouffant presque son petit protégé.

"Bon du calme, les gars !" les coupa le troisième larron. "Donne-moi Sasu-chan quelques secondes, que je puisse vérifier si c'est le bon ou pas !" ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Naruto.

Notre héros s'exécuta, non sans avoir relevé le surnom donné en souriant. "Sasu-chan" !

Ledit gardien inspecta la miniature qui se débattait à demi, agacé par tous ces gestes et regards insistants.

"Hm, hm..."

"Euh... Alors ?" fit un Naruto peu rassuré.

"Je suis au regret de te dire que..."

Naruto sentit une vague d'effroi monter en lui...

"...que c'est bien le vrai Sasuke !!" cria presque le brun en riant.

Naruto faillit se ramasser lamentablement sur le sol...

"T'es fou ! J'ai failli avoir la peur de ma vie !" s'écria-t-il une fois remis de ses émotions.

Le garçon brun éclata de rire, et le chibi Sasu encore calé dans ses bras eut un petit sourire narquois.

Le blond se laissa contaminer par cette joie et éclata lui aussi de rire.

"Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais il va falloir que je rentre, Sakura-chan et les autres doivent s'inquiéter !" se reprit-t-il.

"Hai ! Je t'indique la sortie, bouge pas !" lui répondit le jeune brun.

Et d'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître une sorte de vortex assez grand pour pouvoir engloutir Naruto et son petit compagnon.

"Wow ! Génial !"

"Héhéhé... C'est ma botte secrète, j'adore les raccourcis ! Si tu passes par là, tu peux être sûr que tu arriveras à destination en moins de deux !"

"Merci, l'ami ! Mais au fait, je t'ai pas dit qui j'étais ! Naruto Uzumaki, genin de Konoha, et futur Hokage du village !"

"Enchanté ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de te serrer la main, faut vite que tu y retournes, les effets de la pilule vont bientôt s'estomper !"

"Whaa c'est vrai ! Bon bah à plus, j'espère qu'on se reverra un jour !"

"Moi aussi ! Ah et au fait, si tu vois Kakashi, dis-lui bonjour de ma part !"

"Tu connais Kakashi-sensei ?!"

"Ouaip ! Mais ce serait trop long à expliquer ! Vas-y vite !"

"Ok ! En tout cas merci pour tout !"

"De rien, Obito Uchiwa à ton service !"

"Obito... Uchiwa ??" fit Naruto en commençant à être aspiré par le vortex.

"Ouais, c'est mon nom ! Salue Kakashi pour moi, s'teu plaît !"

"Je le ferai, c'est promis !" cria Naruto en partant, désormais totalement sous l'emprise du sort qui se refermait sur lui.

"A plus..." termina Obito en souriant, une minuscule larme perlant à son oeil droit.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se remémorer où il était et ce qu'il faisait ici...

Voyons voir, chambre d'hôpital, lit, Sasuke... Sasuke ?!

"Sasuke !!" hurla-t-il en se tournant d'un bond vers son co-équipier.

Ledit Sasuke semblait émerger d'un profond sommeil, mais lorsqu'il vit Naruto, il se réveilla totalement d'un coup et lui répondit froidement :

"Tais-toi, baka, j'ai mal à la tête..."

"Sasuke !" cria-t-il de nouveau, mais cette-fois ci avec avec une joie immense.

"Je t'ai demandé de la fermer, Naruto..." lui répondit le brun en soupirant.

"Sasuke-kun ! Naruto, tu as réussi !" lança Sakura en sautillant de joie.

"Ouais, ouais, j'ai réussiiiiiii !!!!!" hurla de nouveau le petit blond surexcité.

-_-; [Sasuke]

^_^ [Kakashi]

^_^ [Tsunade]

^_^ [Le médecin]

"Sasu-chan !" cria-t-il encore une fois en enlaçant le brun toujours assis dans son lit de toutes ses forces.

"Que... Mais ça va pas la tête ?!" s'écria Sasuke plus rouge qu'une tomate dans les bras du ninja le plus imprévisible de tout Konoha.

L'Hokage et les deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce éclatèrent de rire à la vue de cette scène, et Sakura même si elle était heureuse que Naruto ai accompli sa mission sans encombre, se sentit un peu jalouse en les voyant ainsi, jamais son Sasuke-kun chéri d'amour n'avait rougi lorsqu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Heureusement pour elle Sasuke repoussa le pot de colle orange bien vite en lui disant : "Je suis pas ton nounours, usuratonkachi !"

"Désolé Sasu-chan !" répondit Naruto en se frottant l'arrière de la tête et en riant bêtement.

"Et arrête de m'appeler Sasu-chan ! C'est humiliant !"

"Si tu veux... Je peux t'appeler Sasu-kun alors ?"

"Non !"

"Méchant !"

"..."

"Bon eh bien on dirait que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Chacun va pouvoir rentrer chez soi maintenant !" sourit Kakashi.

"Ah oui au fait, Kakashi-sensei ! Vous avez le bonjour du gardien du coeur de Sasuke !" ajouta Naruto.

"Ah bon ?"

"Oui, un certain Obito Uchiwa ! Il m'a demandé de vous saluer en revenant."

Kakashi afficha clairement sa surprise.

"...Obito ...? ...ça alors !"

"Vous le connaissez, sensei ?" demanda Sakura qui avait repris ses droits sur Sasuke.

"Oui, enfin... C'est une longue histoire..." répondit vaguement Kakashi, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

"Bon allez, il est tard, partons !" finit par dire Tsunade.

Il était effectivement tard quand nos ninjas préférés quittèrent l'hôpital, après avoir salué le médecin qui était resté tout ce temps avec eux. Tsunade quitta le petit groupe en premier, car son assitante Shizune avait fini par la retrouver et lui courait après en criant qu'elle avait une tonne de dossiers à remplir. A 21H précises Kakashi se volatilisa dans la nature, laissant le reste de l'équipe 7 seul. Sakura partit bien vite car elle voulait rassurer ses parents, et il ne resta donc bientôt plus que Naruto et Sasuke. Et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Sasuke insista pour raccompagner Naruto jusque chez lui. Naruto accepta et ils se mirent en route. Ils ne parlèrent pas, enfin disons plutôt que Sasuke ne prononça pas un mot, il avait demandé à Naruto de lui raconter toute l'histoire, dans les moindres détails. Le petit blond lui conta donc tout dans les moindres détails, Sasuke l'écoutant avec la plus grande attention. Une fois arrivé chez lui, Naruto avait épuisé le sujet et puis il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son appartement dont il avait ouvert la porte, Sasuke le retint par la manche. Il le regarda étonné puis revint vers lui avec un "qu'est-ce qui y'a ?". Sasuke sembla hésiter puis finit par dire :

"Merci pour tout, Naruto."

Le blond crut sentir sa mâchoire se décrocher de son visage pour aller toucher le sol.

"Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Naru-chan." ajouta le brun avec un sourire narquois.

"Héééé ! Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de surnoms humiliants !" s'écria le petit blond aux joues rougies.

"Je n'ai jamais que c'était valable pour toi." lui répondit le beau brun amusé.

"Pfff... T'es vraiment un... un Sasuke ! Je trouve pas d'autre mot !" lui répliqua Naruto.

"Moi aussi je t'aime." fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de son rival avant que celui-ci ne se retourne, près à partir.

Cette fois, ce fut à Naruto de l'aggriper par le bras pour le retenir.

"Eh !" fit-il.

"Quoi ?" fit l'autre.

"Reste encore un peu, tu voudrais quand même pas manquer ça !" lui répond le futur Hokage en souriant et en montrant quelque chose du doigt.

Sasuke regarda en direction de l'endroit indiqué, et se mit lui aussi à sourire. Il n'y avait bien que Naruto pour remarquer ces choses-là...

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux en face d'un magnifique coucher de soleil.

"Merci, Naruto." dit simplement Sasuke en prenant la main de son éternel rival et meilleur ami.

"De rien." lui répondit tout aussi simplement celui-ci en resserrant la prise autour de sa main.

Et c'est ainsi, main dans la main, qu'ils restèrent debout devant cet extraordinaire coucher de soleil, au village caché de Konoha.

**Et voilà , j'éspère que sa vous à plus c'était la première fic de kaotu , moi j'ai adoré alor a venir , ben une fic qu'on aura écrite a deux kaotu et moi alors a bientôt dans '' Arrête d'être aussi mignon! '' Laissai moi des review s'il vous plaît sa fait toujours plaisir de connaître les avis des lecteurs.**


End file.
